


The Storage Closet

by xojeul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Delinquent Kuroo Tetsurou, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hardcore, High School, Kink Exploration, Lemon, M/M, Middle School, NSFW, Penis Size, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojeul/pseuds/xojeul
Summary: Tsukishima decides to hang out with the high school delinquents after school for his first time to toughen his name. But after what happened in there, who knows if he'll ever be coming back.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	The Storage Closet

I want to touch him. I want to feel him tremble beneath my body. I want to see the way his back arches as I toy with his ass. I want to hear his gasps as I push my entire cock into his tight ass. I want to see the way my cock bulges out of his stomach. I want to hear him beg for me to pick up the pace before pouring my load into his ass-

"Kuroo! This is the fourth time I called your name, are you feeling alright? Should I get someone to escort you to the nurses office?" The teacher called out worriedly.

"Um.. no need, Ms. I'm fine." I mutter back, embarrassed by the whole thing.

I looked over to the clock, there was around 15 minutes left of class and then I was free. Tsukishima and I had made plans to hang out after school in the old PE storage closet. Although it wouldn't be just the two of us, I was still nervous for the whole thing. The more I fantasize about him, the harder it gets to hold back.

The middle school and the high school were conjoined, the left was side was the middle school portion of the building while the right was for the high school; the storage closet was on the right side of the entire building. Before I had noticed time changing, the final bell of the day had rung and I was free to leave. The teacher shouted some random nonsense about the homework piece for tonight as I left, but I knew Tsukishima would just do it for me anyway. We’re only 2 years apart but somehow that cute bastard is smarter than me.

I made my way to the storage closet, taking my time on the walk. Once i arrived at the place, I saw Tsukishima standing outside the door, not moving but playing with his thumbs.

"Kei, what are you doing standing out here alone? I'm sure the guys are inside already." I laughed a little, ushering my head in the direction of the door.

"I didn't want to go in by myself, since I'm the only middle schooler going in there." Tsukishima put bluntly, not making eye contact.

I smirked. "Aww, so what you're saying is I’m the only high schooler who makes you feel comfortable?" I teased, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Yes.."

I paused, dumbfounded on how Tsukishima could say embarrassing things with ease. "Lets.. go inside already. The guys are probably waiting." I pulled a quick excuse out of my ass, pointing at the door.

I opened the doors slowly, trying not to make the doors creak as much. The sound of porno videos and the smell of cigarette smoke fled the storage closet instantly.

"Kuroo and his trusty midget, you're here!" Tanaka shouted, pausing the porno on his phone screen. The busty brunette on the screen looking oddly similar to Kiyoko.

"How could I miss visiting this cum dump?" I replied, taking a seat at one of the box towers stacked on the floor. Tsukishima squeezed in right beside me. "Oh right, Kei, you mind helping me with my homework? I don't really understand what I'm supposed to do." I say as I pull out a few sheets of paper from my backpack.

"Oh.. I can try." Tsukishima responded, taking the papers and positioning it between his lap, his thigh pressed up right against mine. I could feel the heat of his thighs against my own.

He had on shorts today with his uniform. The way they rode up his legs when he sat down, exposing his thin, smooth thighs. His thighs were really pale. I wanted to slip my hand into his pants right then & there, letting the storage house fill with his slutty moans. "Want a cig?" Nishinoya offered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y..yeah, thanks." I took the cigarette from the pack, stealing a random lighter on one of the boxes to light the cigarette. I leaned back against some junk covered in a sheet behind the boxes, causing my shoulder to stick to Tsukishimas. I glanced down at him, trying to see if he noticed.

My eyes widened as I noticed his ears were red, which made me really happy. "Yo, Kei, you smoke?" I said, holding the cigarette close to his face.

He looked somewhat displeased, glaring at the cigarette for a moment before taking a drag at the thing from my hands. He barely inhaled anything before he started coughing, causing the storage room to echo with laughter from the others.

"Woah, you could have just said you didn't. You don't gotta force yourself." I hummed, enjoying seeing Tsukishima all embarrassed. A few boring minutes had gone by before I came up with an idea. I took a long drag at the cigarette in my hands and grabbed Tsukishimas, pulling his hand with the paper in it to cover our faces before i grabbed Tsukishimas face with my other hand, squeezing his cheeks so that his mouth would open and blew the cigarette smoke into his mouth. Tsukishimas face was flushed all over. He was so concerned with how close I was to him that he didn't fully realize he inhaled cigarette smoke. "Don't be a stranger, I'm just helping you out." I chuckled as Tsukishima shoved me away by my chest and looked around, face flushed, hoping nobody saw what just happened. Once the coast was clear, he went back to working on the homework I had handed him earlier, not saying anything about what just happened.

A few hours had passed since then, and everyone was getting ready to leave. One by one, everyone said their goodbyes and left the storage closet, leaving only me and Tsukishima left in the place.

I watched Tsukishimas petite body move as he packed his bag up, getting ready to leave as well. I made my way over to him, hugging him from behind and whispered into his ear. "Leaving so soon? I thought we'd stay and have some fun after." I whispered, licking the rim of his flushed ear.

"ngh.. I-I can't, I have dinner soon.. my parents will be worried." He squeaked out, avoiding eye contact with me.

"So you're saying I'm not your top priority? You're my top priority, though, I thought it was mutual." I sulked, pouting and staring into Tsukishimas as I slid my hands under his top.

He let out a loud gasp as my fingers glided over his hard nipples, his back arching and his ass dragging along my pants. "Don't.. put it like that, Kuroo..!" He choked out as I pushed my chest against his back.

"And why shouldn't I?" I hummed in his ear, slowly grinding my hips against him.

"Because I.. said so.." Tsukishima gasped for air before I pushed my fingers into his mouth, rubbing his tongue all around and between my fingers. I pushed Tsukishima onto the mat my friends were just sitting on, pushing my weight onto his smaller body.

I buried my head into the crook of Tsukishimas neck, his collar all messed up as my hand, wet from spit, found its way into his pants, the other one wrapping around Tsukishimas waist. His skin was smooth and bare, his cock was small and easily fit into my hand. He let out a loud gasp as I began to stroke his cock and I began to grind my own between his ass, putting all my weight down on his back so that he couldn’t get up. His hips weren’t raised any higher than his head.

"K-kuroo..!" Tsukishima moaned loudly, grabbing the hand that wrapped so easily around his dick. "Be rough with me.. treat me how you treat all your past girlfriends." Tsukishima rolled his hips, begging me for more.

"Haah? Well.. if thats what you want, Kei, then I'll give it to you." I pulled my hands from Tsukishimas clothes and pulled his shorts down, playing with his ass. “I wonder how many men you’ve seduced with this ass..” I sucked on my fingers for a bit before shoving them roughly into Tsukishimas ass, jumbled up words and moans spilled from his mouth. I held his hips in place as I fingered his hole, my fingers searched his walls for his prostate.

"W-what, I’ve never.. never- ah! seduced anyone before..!" Tsukishima muttered. He was biting down on his sleeve as hard as he could, trying to suppress his voice.

“You don’t need to keep quiet..” I kept feeling around his insides for his prostate. “I really doubt anybody is still here.” Finding it on the left, I started mercilessly pounding my fingers into the same exact spot. This earned a plethora of loud, sloppy moans from Tsukishimas drooling mouth.

"W-wait, stop, my insides.. there on fire.. I feel like I'm going to come..!" Tsukishima gasped as I picked up the pace, continuously hitting his prostate with three fingers.

"Then come."

Tsukishima bit his lip hard, coming moments later all over the mat below. "Kuroo.. Kuroo.. oh god, Kuroo.." He had to have called out my name 20 times as his body twitched and convulsed from the pleasure. My cock was throbbing at this point, I just wanted to shove it inside him and watch him cry. I unzipped my pants and pulled my cock from my underwear. I took it by the head and lined it with Tsukishimas hole. "W-wait, Kuroo.. I'm too sensitive right now, I just came- ah..!" Tsukishima gasped as i shoved my entire cock into his ass. His mouth was wide open and his eyes rolled back as I started to thrust into him.

His asshole twitched around me, his body was shaking from all the pleasure at once. "Does it hurt?" I teased him, already knowing the answer. I wasn't small by all means.

"N-no.." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he bit his lip to hold in his cries. "I'm fine."

_Cute_. I smirked, biting Tsukishimas shoulder to distract him from some the pain. A few moments later, I started rolling my hips, going easy on Tsukishima. I wasn’t completely cold hearted. I thrust into him, slow and deep, holding onto his neck with one of my hands. His ass was so tight around my cock, I felt like he was going to squeeze it off. Tsukishimas muffled moans filled my head as my thrusts sped up, it was getting harder to control myself.

"What a good boy, you take dick so well.." I hummed into his ear, the only response being his gasps for air as I started pounding into the deepest parts of his ass, over and over.

Tsukishima weakly grabbed my side. "I think I'm going to pee.." I whispered to me, his eyes watered from embarrassment.

I smirked and positioning Tsukishima on top of me. I held his tiny body close to me, slamming into his guts as hard as I could as my hand dragged against the bulge in his stomach. All that came out of his mouth was gibberish and gasps for air as I pushed him to his limits.

"Kuroo.. Kuroo no, I'm going to pee..!" Tsukishima cried out, his expression scared and confused. I locked fingers with him, continuing the pace I was before. I wanted to watch him in such a vulnerable state. Soon enough, Tsukishima tightened around me, starting to piss all over the mat. This smell will definitely never come out. Tsukishimas hips shook like crazy as he continued to piss, his face flushed from embarrassment as tears rolled down his cheeks. I felt my stomach knot up before I pushed my cock deep inside Tsukishimas stomach, coming all over his insides as he finished pissing himself. "Kuroo, you bastard, I'll never forgive you..!" He cried, covering his face as I pulled out of him. His legs were shaking like crazy.

"I'm sorry, Kei.. I didn't mean to push you this far." I whispered into his ear before kissing and sucking on his neck. I pushed three of my fingers into his twitching ass, feeling all of my cum inside of him. "You're filled to the brim with my come, Kei.. you might just end up pregnant." I said with a chuckle.

All of a sudden, I heard voices outside the doors. Tsukishima and I stared at each other in horror as Nishinoya and Tanaka walked in on the two of us. "Holy fucking shit, I just came back for my god damn sports bag. Why did I have to see this." Nishinoya shouted as he covered his eyes. Tanaka was unable to look away from us as his pants grew larger.

"Shit, I won't snitch on you guys if you let me in on some too." Tanaka said with one of his obnoxiously loud laughs afterwards.

Nishinoya punched Tanaka in the shoulder. "Are you insane? Do you even know what you're saying?" He hissed.

"Well..." I started, grabbing Tsukishimas ass cheeks and spreading them out, showing off his gorgeous body. "I don't think he'd mind another round or two." I said with a smirk, Tsukishima looking at me in disbelief before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement.

Tanaka grinned and began to unbutton his pants. "That's good enough for me." He laughed, slipping his pants and briefs off and laying down on the piss smelling mat. "Fuck, its rancid over here."

“Yeah, I have no idea what that’s from..” I kissed Tsukishima on the forehead and winked at him. "I'm sure you'll do great. Don't overthink it." I whispered into his ear before resting him on tanakas stomach.

"You're pretty cute for a boy. I could get addicted." Tanaka said, laughing. He grabbed Tsukishimas hips and pushed them down onto his cock. Tsukishima let out a few soft moans. Tanakas dick was longer than mine but a lot thinner. Tsukishimas really pushing himself. "Woah, it barely fits inside. You barely used him first, Kuroo?"

"All I had time for was one round thanks to someone." I said, chuckling after. Tanaka began to thrust relentlessly into his ass. Watching Tsukishima get his brains fucked out was really a sight to see. He sounded just like a girl. "You're being too loud. What happened to this energy earlier? Suck on my cock." I ordered him, slapping him in the face with my cock. Tsukishima forced as much of it down his throat as he could. "Hah. You’ll really do anything I ask.” I watched every movement Tsukishima did to my cock closely, memorizing it. “You're going down on my cock as you get your insides completely twisted, what a dirty boy.." I mocked. I looked at our surroundings. I completely forgot Nishinoya was even here, but he was pressed up against the wall, jacking off to us. "Oi, Nishinoya." I called over to him, stretching Tsukishimas ass with a smirk on my face. "There should be room for two."

Tsukishimas eyes widened as he tried to pull my cock out of his mouth and protest. "N-No..! Don't, it won't fit.. please..!-" I pushed my cock back into his tiny mouth and held it still as I thrusted deep into his throat.

"Well, I.. fine. You win." Nishinoya gave in, making his way over to the rest of us. He lined his smaller cock up to Tsukishimas hole before pushing it in, causing Tsukishima to let out a muffled scream and come all over Tanakas chest. "Ohoho, you're really coming just from me putting it in? What a naughty kid you are." Nishinoya licked his lips as he began to thrust, as well as Tanaka. Tsukishima started to cry, choking on my cock that was all the way down his throat.

"How does it feel, Kei... you're being double penetrated with a fat cock halfway down your throat by three high schoolers... now you have something exciting to tell your class when you get back to school." I let out a deep laugh as I thrust harder into his throat. "You’re just our personal onahole at this point." I shut my eyes tightly. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come.." I choked before coming down Tsukishimas throat, holding his mouth around the base of my cock until he swallowed all of my come. Tanaka and Nishinoya coming deep into Tsukishimas ass, leaving him starry eyed, gasping for air as he continued to gagged on come. My come.

Tanaka and Nishinoya pulled out, getting up and looking at the mess below. "Fucking hell... that wasn't bad at all." Tanaka laughed, regaining his breath.

I looked at Tsukishima. Laying on the mat covered in everyone's come and his own piss, gasping for air. His face was covered in my come and a mix of everyone's poured out of Tsukishimas twitching asshole. Just looking at him made me want to ravish him again over and over until I was completely satisfied. Tanaka and Nishinoya got cleaned up and dressed, leaving right after. I got cleaned up and headed towards the door, stopping to look down at Tsukishima, still on the mat. "Call me." I smirked, before shutting the storage closets door.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i dunno how this will turn out because i havent written fanfiction for over a year now, but the experience was fun and i enjoyed writing this lol
> 
> i did my best c:


End file.
